Leap of Faith
by EmaMissouri
Summary: my first attempt at DM/PG ship, so please be nice  Morgan falls asleep at work and Garcia takes him home for a burger and a movie...wonder what they might get up to?


_**A boredom busting one-shot...contains smut because I'm in that sort of mood, but it's a little different from my usual Hotch/anybody! I'm going to try something new for a change and try a different ship maybe…a little Morgan and Garcia loving lol =) so be nice because I've never wrote anything for this ship before…review and let me know if I managed a good Morgan/Garcia smut or whether I didn't, whatever it is say it in a review…thank you =)**_

* * *

><p>Leap of Faith<p>

It had been a long day for the team they had just returned from a tough case in Missouri. Garcia knew Morgan would still be around he was stickler for getting reports done while it was all still fresh in his mind, so she decided to head down to his office to see if he was hungry, it was late and she wanted to make sure he didn't stay in the office all night like he had been doing lately.

She gently knocked the door, but no answer, she tried the door hoping that the 'no answer' meant he had locked up and gone home, but the door opened with her touch and there she saw SSA Derek Morgan sound asleep at his desk, slumped over he's files. It was a very cute scene; she could hear every breath he took in.

She wasn't sure whether to wake him or not, he looked so peaceful, but it would be better for him if he was at home in bed sleeping, not at his desk where he could easily get a pulled muscle or a strain from lying like he was.

So she walked closer and gave him a slight tap on the shoulder "Derek? Time to go my little haven of chocolate roughness"

"Mmmm...What? Garcia?" he sat up and rubbed his eyes "Wow I can't believe I fell asleep"

"I can my little hunkster! Because you need sleep! Now come on go home and rest"

"What time is it?"

"Late now come on…you hungry?"

"Yeah starved, you wanna go grab something somewhere, we could try the Indian that Reid's always going on about?" he stretched back in his chair and stood up to be face to face with Garcia…she was the only person in his life he knew, for defiant, he loved and the best was she returned that love. He wasn't sure he was ever going to get that feeling with anyone else, and he never wanted too either.

He just wished he had stepped up to the plate before she meet her geek double Kevin. He really messed up by not doing anything about how he felt. He had told her he loved her and she responded positively, but he never shown her how he felt. If only Kevin was out the picture.

"Nah let's just go get a burger" she laughed "I feel like some calorie excessive food tonight"

"Okay sweetness, burger it is"

They decided when they got their burger they would go back to Garcia's to eat it and watch a movie.

Neither of them had ever felt so close to someone as they two of them do. They knew each other inside out and yet the both still had a lot to discover about each other like bedroom preferences and how they like their eggs and coffee the morning after. _'Yeah'_ Morgan thought _'that's something I would really like to know!'_

"Penelope?" he whispered into her ear, as she sat leaning into his chest

"Yeah" she answered sleepily

"There's something I want to do" he told her cupping her face to look up at him, square in the eyes, he wasn't afraid of it anymore, Kevin or no Kevin, she had always been his girl, no one else's, just his.

He leaned down before she could answer and brushed his lips against hers begging her to let him in. she pulled back "Derek…you know I can't"

"Yes you can, I love you, you love me…we have to do this, we're made for each other and you know it"

"With everything we've been through Derek Morgan do you really think this is a good idea? Seriously"

"Yes…yes I do" he leaned over her more and pressed his lips again to hers. She moaned a little as he explored her mouth with his tongue.

She pulled him closer completely forgetting about Kevin. Yeah she loved Kevin but Morgan was right, they had always been made for each other; just both too scared to go to the next level. But now Morgan was finally letting go, he wanted to be with her, like she did him. This was it their fates are sealed, once this happens neither of them can go back…ever.

But right now that didn't bother either of them, they wanted each other and they were going to have each other. Tomorrow they could talk about it, but tonight was about pure pleasure and nothing else.

She smoothly dragged her hand from his chest down to his pant buckle and teased him a little by stroking his hard cock over his jeans, he need to feel her more than that and he pushed his groin down onto her hand.

She chuckled at his expression; she had never seen that look in his eyes before, pure want and need. That's all she could see in him, nothing else just pure ecstasy.

He placed a hand roughly on her breast and then used both his hands to remove her dress over her head. He planted kisses all down her body till he reached her core, he pushed her panties aside and used his thumb to connect with her clit, but he was soft, too soft for Garcia, who repeated his action from earlier and pushed her body down to meet his thumb. He took the hint and hovered back over her while undoing his belt. He released his cock form its jeans and boxer's prison then lined it up to her velvet core.

He could see she was desperate for him to enter her, so he did, he gently thrust into her depths and then they felt like one. He was making love to her not just screwing her, this wasn't about lust this was the real deal. Love and that was going to complicate everything.

He thrust deeper inside her and when he felt his orgasm coming he let a hand drift between them and stroke her clit, he tried really hard to hold back long enough…he was so close, and so was she, she began to moan into his throat as he held her close, thrusting deeply inside her.

She let go, her orgasm washing over her hard. He felt himself fill her up, it felt like an explosion. He lay on top and inside her for what felt like a lifetime, he never wanted to be at a distance to her ever again, he loved her and he was never going to let her go.

They both knew they would have to talk about this at some point. But right now the felt satisfied and complete and they never wanted to lose that feeling.

Eventually Morgan sat back onto the couch and Garcia grabbed a throw to wrap around her

"Wow" she smiled

"Yeah..." he smiled back "Wow"

The two lay in each other's arms and with no words fell asleep, with each other for the first time, but Morgan was going to ensure this was a regular occurrence not just a one nighter. This was the real thing for him and he knew it was for her too. But they were going to have a lot to talk about tomorrow so for now they would rest. But the hard part was yet to come.


End file.
